Head On
by TwistedAngel101
Summary: Missing scenes/post-ep from season 7's "Divorce Party." **Sequel to "Common Ground" DuCaine**
1. Wake Up Call

**Disclaimer: **They aren't mine -don't sue. You won't get a dime.

**A/N 1:** Hey guys, here's part three of my little 'series' for season 7. This one takes place during/post "Divorce Party." I'm up in GA visiting family through this coming week, so no promises on quick chapter updates (yes, this one will be at _least_ three chapters.) But if I can't sleep (they have a two month-old) or we're just hanging out -I'll probably be typing. So for now, enjoy chapter one! :) . . . Once again, all spelling/grammar errors are my own.

* * *

Calleigh sighed, the Miami heat continuing to rise and make her curse her wardrobe choice. A tailored black blazer, matching pants, a black t-shirt and her trademark heels. Pulling an elastic band from her jacket pocket, she swiftly piled her blonde hair into a ponytail then cast the blazer aside. Laying it on the bed of the Hummer's trunk, she quickly finished cataloging the last of her evidence, hoping to get back the lab and check on Ryan's progress. Snapping off her gloves a few minutes later, Cal wiped away a trickle of sweat with her forearm, flipping open her ringing phone with the other and answering tiredly.

"_Duquesne,"_

"Hey," Ryan greeted.

Balancing the phone between her neck and shoulder, Cal secured the last of her evidence boxes and grabbed her blazer. "Hey, any luck?" She asked, reaching up to close the hatch with a soft 'thud' and headed for the driver's seat.

"No unfortunately, but Tara may have better luck with Mr. Lansing."

The blonde quirked a brow in surprise, "She's performin' the autopsy?" Ryan smirked into the phone before replying,

"She practically refused treatment on scene; did you really think she'd sit this one out? Speaking of, we may be on our own for a while."

Having managed to buckle her seatbelt -while still holding the phone- Calleigh put the Hummer in drive and began to pull off the property. "What'd you mean, what's up?"

"H is . . . _preoccupied_. Julia and Kyle were pulled over about an hour ago -all three of them are down at PD now."

"_What?_" She stated, her tone doing little to hide her surprise; her accent thickening at her next words. "Are they alright?"

Unbeknownst to Ryan, Calleigh had stopped listening to him. Her mind flashing back to her conversation with Julia, she thought she'd managed to get through to her, obviously however she had not and Kyle had paid the price. Shaking her head, Cal forced her mind back to the conversation at hand –as Ryan called her name for the third time.

"Sorry, run that by me again," she answered, her tone still somewhat dazed.

Ryan sighed, "I said, Kyle's damn lucky he didn't get into an accident. If he wasn't H's son, he'd probably be on his way back to Juvie right now."

Pulling up at a stop light, the blonde pinched the bridge of her nose. The first stirrings of a migraine already beginning to form. Releasing her grip, she blinked a few times . . . silently cursing, as she realized she was headed for PD and not the lab. Her reply to Ryan was soft, trying to sound as nonchalant as he was.

"Yeah, you'd think after what happened last time they'd be more careful." Changing lanes she quickly added, "Jeez, this traffic . . . it ain't even noon yet. I may be awhile myself gettin' back, you gonna be alright?"

"Yeah, I'll see you when you get in."

Flipping her phone closed, she pulled into the PD's parking lot, easily spotting her Hummer's identical twin and parked next to it. Killing the engine she got out, following the short path to the door and into the cool building to find Horatio.

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC

Walking through the cubicles, she nodded and gave soft smiles to the few who acknowledged her; only stopping when she reached Frank. Who as always, greeted the blonde with a similar smile and stated,

"To what do I own the pleasure?"

Cal gave a soft chuckle before replying, "Aren't you a charmer? You haven't happened to spot my boss around have you?"

Watching her pull the tie from her hair, then quickly run her fingers through it -an obvious tell of nervousness- he nodded towards the benches on the far wall. Following his gaze, Calleigh spotted Kyle sitting alone. Horatio and Julia just beyond him in a glass lined interview room. Turning back to Frank, she gave him a tiny smile and muttered a quiet thank you –making a b-line across the room.

A flash of blonde catching his eye, Horatio glanced momentarily away from Julia; zeroing in Calleigh's approaching form. He signaled her with his eyes to wait, then returned his attention to Julia, saying a few more words to her and walked towards the door.

"Kyle," he called softly, the teen rising to his feet and meeting his father at the door. "Your mother wants to speak with you; I'll be back in a moment alright?"

"Sure Dad," he answered, sliding past his father and entered the room.

Reaching Calleigh's side, Horatio guided her by the elbow into a corner, not wanting their conversation to be overheard by passing ears. Unaware of the slight tremor that accompanied his grip, until her whispered tone met his ears.

"You're shaking,"

Glancing down, where his palm lay flat against her forearm, he gave it a gentle squeeze then tagged her concerned gaze. His voice soft, matching her own, "I'm alright sweetheart."

The 'yeah right' look she gave him, clearly saying she disagreed -but she kept those thoughts to herself. As now was not the time, nor place for such things. Instead, she flicked her gaze to Kyle then back to Horatio, "How is he?"

"A little shaken," H replied, his gaze wandering to the boy as added, "But he'll be alright."

Calleigh nodded, "And Julia?"

At the mention of his ex, the redhead's usually ocean blue eyes darkened, turning stormy and his voice turned to a low whisper; almost a growl.

"I'll handle it," before Cal could even open her mouth, his attention returned to her, his eyes shifting to their normal shade, his tone warming and once again squeezed her forearm. "No worries."

Resigned to his decision, the blonde gave a soft nod. "Alright, I'll get back to Ryan –call if you need me."

"I will." He promised, resisting the urge to caress her cheek, as a lock of hair slipped from behind her ear; which she quickly pinned back into place. "I'll meet you later," he stated, moving from her side and returning to his son.

Calleigh sighed, her emerald eyes following her boss, friend and lover. Knowing full well the havoc this situation was wreaking on him, and hating that she couldn't do more for him. Swallowing the lump the in her throat, her eyes met those of his ex; leaving no question about her current thoughts.

'_I warned you._'

_TBC . . . _

* * *

**A/N 2: **Love it?/Hate it? Let me know! :) -Hit the review button!


	2. Coming Clean

**Disclaimer: **_*see chapter one*_

**A/N 1: **Hey guys, we've been hanging around the house today . . . so you guessed it, I got another chapter done. :) Hope ya like it! Like I said in chapter one, there'll be at least one more chapter -possibly two. Keep a look out for it, untill then . . .

* * *

Rubbing the back of her neck, Calleigh walked out of the interview room, wishing that for _once_ a case could be as cut and dry as it appeared. But, as her current case proved –nothing was ever just something. Checking her watch, she realized it was already after noon and she had yet to eat. 'Looks like another speed lunch in my future,' she thought, heading for the PD's break room and the vending machines. Bottled water and a bag of chips in hand, the blonde made her way out into a side courtyard.

Flipping open her phone, she balanced it between her neck and shoulder; listening to the responding rings as she opened her chips. Her lips curving downwards into a slight frown as the call went to voicemail:

"Hey, it's me. Just callin' to check in and make sure everything's ok. I'm still at PD, this case is gettin' more complicated by the second; I don't know how late I'll be. Talk to ya later handsome."

Shaking her head, the blonde clipped the phone into the holder at her belt. Unaware of the eyes that watched her, watched the wind gracefully toss and blow her long locks, taking comfort in that simple movement and the calm presence she presented. So lost in her own thoughts, she jumped at the light caress of fingers trailing across her shoulder blade. Turning her head, her eyes locked with a familiar set of blue, her breath leaving her as a relieved sigh.

"Lord, Horatio," Calleigh scolded lightly, her accent thickening a slight bit. To which the redhead gave a rare ghost of a smile.

"Sorry," he replied softly, smoothly moving to sit beside her; his trademark shades dangling between his fingers. "How's the Lansing case?"

"You mean the Faber case? He was married to Katherine first, unless he has another alias out there . . . which is entirely probable." The light sparkle in her eyes, accompanied with the sight sass of her tone, caused Horatio to chuckle. "It's not the hardest case I've worked, but that's not why you're here is it?"

The knowing look she gave him, told him she'd heard about the incident with Kyle in the morgue. "Word travels fast."

Calleigh shrugged a shoulder, taking a sip of her water before replying, "Lab techs love to gossip –especially when it concerns the boss's son." Pinning a lock of hair behind her ear she added, "It could've been worse." The brief, yet heavy pause, following her words caused her to speak again; her tone concerned. "What is it, what happened?"

"Julia," Horatio answered -his tone low. "She stopped by the morgue to visit Kyle . . . and according to Dr. Price, a bottle of prescription pills are now missing. Pills she logged herself."

The blonde sighed, her eyes darkening, "Julia swiped them?"

"So it appears sweetheart, so it appears."

"Her past aside, since when do we operate on a hunch?" Calleigh asked, not wanting to pick a fight, but knowing it was likely to turn into one.

"Calleigh-" H began, surprised by what he was hearing; only to be cut off by the blonde.

"It doesn't fit her MO Horatio," she chided. "She obviously hasn't been takin' her meds, why on earth would she bother stealin' someone else's –let alone painkillers?" The look he gave her said it all -he thought she was going to kill herself. The blonde scoffed, her tone dropping a few octaves, "_You're wrong_."

The redhead sighed, trying to keep his tone neutral, "You don't think she's suicidal?"

"I think it's too soon to tell, she's been through a lot in the last year. But the gist of what I got when I talked to her . . . was that she loves Kyle. I don't think she'd do anything to _intentionally_ hurt or endanger him."

Despite his best efforts, the words flew from Horatio's lips before he could stop them. "_Just like your father did_?" Calleigh's emerald eyes grew wide, the slight edge to his tone cutting her to the quick -and rendering her speechless. In all the years they'd known each other, despite her father's 'lifestyle' Horatio had never flat out attacked him . . . and Calleigh bit back the retort rising in her throat. Taking a few shallow breaths, she finally responded, her voice shaking slightly.

"_Yours was no bed of roses either Horatio_."

The look she gave him caused Horatio to duck his head, silently berating himself for his earlier words and the obvious pain it caused her. Once again feeling like his was unworthy of her, her support, her love and forgiveness. Meeting her eyes, he reached over and squeezed her hand, the contact only lasting seconds –their current location, not suitable for a more intimate contact.

When he spoke again, his tone was softer and more understanding. "You spoke to Julia?" Calleigh nodded softly, not trusting her voice and he continued, "When?"

"The same night you did, following the incident with her neighbor." Taking a breath she added, "It's why I was late coming over. I tracked her down to a café . . . she needs _help_ Horatio, I'm not denying that. I think she just doesn't know where to start. By trying to do what's best for Kyle, trying to straighten out her life . . . or what she _thinks_ it should be . . . she's not focusing on the real issue. Getting help for her bi-polar disorder."

Horatio nodded, the moment broken by the ringing of Calleigh's cell phone. While she talked to the person on the other line, H's thoughts turned back to his son and then Julia. His lover's words making a lot of sense, some of which he'd already suspected himself and was already in the steps of correcting.

"That was Eric, they've got something." Calleigh told him, already re-clipping her phone and beginning to stand up. "I'll call when we're finished, unless you'd rather . . ." That time, it was Horatio who cut her off.

"No, I want there. You may have to start cooking without me though." The blonde's eyes sparkled in response, letting him know he was forgiven for his earlier slip –and reassured him they were alright.

Giving him a warm smile, she collected the last of her lunch remains and replied, "I'll see you after shift."

"After shift sweetheart," he agreed.

_TBC . . ._

* * *

**A/N 2: **What do you think? Hit the button and let me know! :) . . . comments are my crack, lol.


	3. Promises

**Disclaimer: **_*see chapter one*_

**A/N 1: **Hey guys, sorry for the wait between updates. I got back from GA real late last Friday and this week has just been real busy, my family and I have been out almost every night. Anyway, here's the third and final chapter of "Head On" hope you enjoy it! :)

* * *

The last rays of sunlight were sinking from the sky as Horatio pulled up outside his house. Calleigh's light blue two-door, already parked in the driveway, signaling that she was already inside and waiting for him. Stepping into foyer, he immediately picked up the scent of pasta sauce and walked the short distance to the kitchen.

Calleigh hummed softly to herself, her slender fingers making quick work of the salad she was preparing. Though still dressed in her work clothes, she had ditched her blazer, gun, badge and heels. Her blonde hair once again contained with an elastic band - this time, piled into a messy bun at the base of her neck. A soft smile graced her lips as Horatio slipped an arm around her waist; followed by a kiss to the curve of her neck. Her emerald eyes rolling in amusement, as he pulled the band from her hair –he hated it when she wore her hair up.

"Satisfied?" she murmured, his lips once again finding her neck. He chuckled softly, pulling back and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Talk about your loaded question."

Horatio sighed gently, watching as she scooped the last of the veggies into the bowl; then turned her head to look at him. "What's wrong? Did something else happen with Julia and Kyle?"

"No, she gave him up without much of a fight. Though she did deny having anything to do with the missing pills," He paused as Calleigh turned in his arms, gently resting her hands along his forearms. "And Kyle, Kyle seems to enjoy his new apartment."

A look of mild confusion and surprise appeared on Calleigh's face, "_What_? You bought him an apartment?" Horatio nodded, a light smirk gracing his lips, to which the blonde sighed and leaned in against him. "Trust but verify," she quipped with smile. "This way he'll be safe, and Julia can focus on herself."

The redhead smiled, tilting his head down and met her lips. His hands loosened from around her waist, one moving to cradle the back of her head; the other remaining at her hip. "H," Cal whispered, trying to fight the effect his kisses were having on her. A fight she lost, as his tongue slipped inside her mouth.

A few minutes later, their kisses becoming softer, Calleigh gently placed a hand to Horatio's chest; easing him back. Blue tagged green, his voice warm and relaxed. "I'll get the baked spaghetti, you get the salad." Grabbing their separate dishes, the pair made their way to the kitchen table, two glasses and a bottle of red wine already waiting. Sitting down, H opened the bottle then began to pour, thankful that Calleigh agreed with his decision to get Kyle out and wasn't challenging him on it. "I heard you closed the case," he commented casually.

"We did, if there is such a thing as closure for that family. How he lived with himself, I'll never understand . . . and his kids, their lives are over."

Horatio sighed and handed her a glass, "The sins of the father."

"In the worst possible way," she agreed quietly. "The baby ties Heath and Brianna together –the life long evidence of their father's betrayal."

A brief silence drifted between the couple as they ate, both thinking about the _five_ ruined lives –courtesy of Roger Lansing aka Trent Faber. Two familes left in shambles, wives left to question the past decade of their lives, children who not only murdered their father, but were expecting a child together and facing many years -if not life- in prison.

"Do the mothers know? About the child?" he asked a while later.

Calleigh shrugged, "I don't know . . . if they don't, it's only a matter of time. _I couldn't tell them_, Amy's likely to tear Heath a new one . . . and Katherine . . . it'll crush her."

"Like being a teen's not hard enough," H stated. Almost more to himself than Calleigh, a small tell that was not lost on her, knowing his mind was drifting to Kyle's rough childhood and the guilt he still felt. The blonde sighed, quickly reaching over and squeezed his hand. Horatio tagged her gaze, a ghost of a smile appearing and returned the gesture.

"You alright?" she asked.

He sighed, slipping his hand from hers then pinned a lock of hair behind her ear. "For now, I get the feeling . . . we haven't seen the last of Julia."

"No, I don't think we have." She agreed, continuing, "We'll just have to wait and see if the message sticks. You know I'll be here beside you –no matter what happens."

Horatio nodded, caressing her cheek as he spoke, "That I do."

The blonde gave him a soft smile, collecting their plates and silverware before heading to the kitchen. Horatio followed close behind, carrying both their wine glasses and the bottle, the pair working quickly to store the leftover food and clean the kitchen. Once finished, the couple flicked off the lights and headed down the hallway to Horatio's bedroom. Quietly he removed his clothes, tossing them into the hamper, while Calleigh grabbed a silk, knee-length nightie and headed into the bathroom. Walking back out, she found Horatio clad in nothing but his boxers, quickly tossing her own clothes into the hamper, then walked over and slid into bed beside him. Horatio quickly flicked off the light, wrapping an arm around her –her head coming to rest against his chest.

"Cal," he whispered, his fingers trailing lightly across her back; tracing the lace trim of her nightie. Her response was a soft hum, his caressing fingers lulling her towards sleep. "If something happens . . . will you look after Kyle?"

Calleigh inhaled sharply, lifting her head to search his eyes. Horatio reached up, cupping the side of her neck and kissed her gently. She sighed, the pair separating and having a silent conversation with just their eyes.

"Yes," she whispered, leaning in and kissed him again.

_~Fin~_

* * *

**A/N 2: **Yay or nay? Let me know! :) Keep a look out for pt. 4 of this series (taking place during/post "Chip/Tuck") as well as another one shot/post-ep for "Lost Son" from season 3. (Gotta love the reruns ;) )


End file.
